The present invention relates to cutting inserts, and also to tools, particularly milling tools, using such inserts.
Many types of cutting tools commonly use hard cutting inserts of various configurations having cutting edges at their peripheries for removing the metal. Efforts are continuously being made to increase the productivity of the cutting tool and also to increase the life of the cutting inserts. One way of doing this is to serrate the cutting edges of the inserts, which thereby decreases the power requirement by concentrating the forces at reduced areas along the cutting edge rather than over the complete length of the cutting edge.